Punição
by Estef Winchester
Summary: Edward descobre a pequena aventura de Bella. Continuação de "Se livrando da frustração". R&R Enjoy


**Eu sei que levou um certo tempo para eu escrever essa continuação, quem escreve sabe como é horrível bloqueio de escritor. Mas aí está, espero que gostem, e me digam o que acham e se eu devo ou não fazer mais uma continuação. Bjos**

**ECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECECEC**

**Bella POV**

Cheguei ao nosso quarto e saí do banho quando ele chegou, coloquei um vestido, sentei na cama e esperei que ele entrasse. Ouvi ele pedindo que Jacob levasse Nessie para longe da casa, porque ele precisava conversar comigo. Nada bom. Escutei os passos de minha amada filha sumindo dentro da floresta junto com Jake, e Edward subindo as escadas. Eu estava cada vez mais nervosa e ele estava levando mais tempo do que deveria para chegar ao quarto.

**Edward POV**

Estava de olho em Nessie quando os olhos de Alice saíram de foco, e eu percebi que ela estava tendo uma visão. Depois dos Volturi, tudo estava mais tranquilo, sem vampiros sádicos atrás da minha família. Mas a visão de Alice chamou minha atenção porque era Bella, com o Emmett. Até aí tudo bem, só que os dois estavam indo para o quarto, isso nunca era uma boa idéia quando meu irmão estava junto. Depois de um tempo na frente do computador, eles começaram a se beijar e ela estava sentada no colo dele. E isso não parava por aí.

Os olhos de Alice voltaram ao foco, fim do futuro. Peguei meu celular em um segundo após ela me encarar. Minha respiração estava pesada, apesar de eu não precisar dela, enquanto eu esperava que Emmett atendesse. Assim que ouvi sua voz, minha raiva aumentou.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?" Eu perguntei, minha voz ecoando pela floresta, fazendo os cinco pares de olhos que ainda não me encaravam, me olharem espantados. Alice e Jasper já me encaravam, prontos para me segurar caso eu quisesse voltar correndo para casa e acabar com a raça do Emmett. "É melhor você parar agora mesmo, ou melhor nem comece o que eu sei que você estava para começar, e nem adianta me dizer que eu não sei sobre o que eu estou falando, porque a Alice teve uma visão e isso que dizer que eu também vi. Então ou você para de pensar nisso, ou juro que eu vou correndo até ai te despedaçar e queimar os pedaços."(n\a: ainda bem que ele não precisa respirar) Eu finalmente parei de falar quando o ouvi gritando meu nome.

"_Não adianta vir correndo, a Alice já viu não foi?_" Eu simplesmente grunhi, era tão difícil impedir as visões da Alice, e por mais rápido que eu fosse, não chegaria a tempo de parar os dois. "_Eu não estou forçando nada, e tenho certeza que você vai ficar muito feliz depois._"

Eu respirei profundamente, esperei alguns segundos e respondi. "Emmett, se alguma coisa acontecer com ela, você sabe muito bem o que vai acontecer você." Ouvi a risadinha de Alice e me virei para olhá-la, ela simplesmente virou o rosto para o Jasper. "_Pode deixar Eddie, eu sei o que estou fazendo, me agradeça depois._" Ele respondeu e desligou.

"Por que você quer matar o meu homem?" Eu ouvi a voz de Rosalie atrás de mim, me virei lentamente apesar da minha raiva e fiquei a encarando por algum tempo sem saber o que responder. "_Seja o que for é melhor deixar que o Emmett conte._" Esme respondeu ao meu mudo questionamento.

"Ele quer pregar uma peça na Bella." Eu respondi. Acho que não convenci, mas ela deixou passar e começou a cantar 'Beutiful liar' da Beyoncé, isso deixou claro que ela não acreditava em mim, no entanto me deixou intrigado, será que ela sabia o que o Emmett estava fazendo?

Caçamos por mais duas horas antes de decidirmos que o meu humor não estava colaborando com o momento em família que estávamos tentando ter. Alice e Jasper estavam a frente, minha irmãzinha falando ao telefone, avisando que íamos para casa, que era para eles pararem o que estavam fazendo. Não por mim é claro, mas por Rosalie e os outros.

Chegamos perto da mansão e nem me dei ao trabalho de parar, indo direto para a minha casa, sabia que Bella tinha voltado para lá. Sentia Nessie e Jake logo atrás. Paramos em frente a porta e me virei para eles.

"Jacob, por que você não leva Nessie para dar uma volta, preciso conversar com a Bella, e acho que vai demorar." Pedi com uma expressão séria. Ele olhou de mim para Renesmee, e dela para mim, antes de puxar ela pela mão. "_Conversar? Se você diz._" Foi o último pensamento que eu ouvi dele antes de me concentrar na respiração que vinha do andar de cima, precisamente do meu quarto.

Entrei devagar na casa, e subi ainda mais lento as escadas, lento demais até para um humano. Eu estava pensando no que dizer, em como agir, se deveria demonstrar a minha raiva ou não, mas aí eu lembrei que de uma certa forma eu deixei que acontecesse, eu meio que permiti que os dois ficassem juntos. Escutei ela prendendo a respiração quando parei de andar, respirei fundo e entrei no quarto.

Ela estava sentada na beira da cama, com as mãos entrelaçadas em cima das pernas, encarando o chão. Fiquei no mesmo lugar esperando que ela levantasse o rosto e me encarasse. Demorou mais do que eu achei possível, mas ainda assim, ela nada falou. Ficamos nos encarando algum tempo, até que eu não aguentei mais e perguntei a primeira coisa que veio na mente.

"Se divertiu com ele?" Ela não parecia surpresa com a minha pergunta, no entanto ela continuava muda, me olhando, como se com o olhar pudesse me fazer esquecer. Ela aparentava estar arrependida, mas acho que era só uma fachada. "Não vai me responder? Bella, por favor, eu já sei o que aconteceu entre você e o Emmett, eu só quero que você seja sincera comigo, e responda as minhas perguntas."

"Perguntas?" Ela realmente achou que eu fosse deixar por isso mesmo? Que era só ela admitir que tinha ficado com ele e estaria tudo bem de novo?

"É Bella, perguntas, no plural. E eu ainda estou esperando a resposta da primeira delas." Finalmente desgrudei meus pés do chão e fui me sentar ao seu lado. Peguei uma de suas mãos entre as minhas e silenciosamente pedi que ela me olhasse.

"Sim, eu me diverti." Ela respondeu tentando virar o rosto, mas segurei seu queixo a impedindo.

"Por que fez isso?" Devo dizer que é uma pergunta complicada, eu sabia porque, só queria que ela dissesse em voz alta.

"Eu não sei Edward." Ela abaixou os olhos, como se isso fosse me impedir de perceber que ela estava mentindo.

"Bella, a última coisa que eu quero, é que você pense que precisa mentir para mim. Eu não estou com raiva de você pelo o que aconteceu, eu morri de ciúmes quando vi a visão da Alice, mas eu nem tentei parar vocês dois. Eu só quero entender porque você fez isso. Por favor Bella."

Ela respirou fundo, como se estivesse tomando coragem e respondeu. "Eu amo você Edward, sabe disso, mas.... o sexo é sempre o mesmo, eu estava ficando entediada, e o Emmett, ele...."

"Ele o que Bella? Ele te excita mais que eu? Ele te toca em lugares que eu não toco? O que ele faz que eu não faço? Me diz Bella." Eu me dei conta que estava de pé ao lado da cama, e que estava gritando . Eu nunca grito com ela.

"Ele simplesmente me faz sentir mulher Edward, é isso que você queria ouvir? Que o meu marido não consegue me satisfazer sexualmente?" Ela também estava gritando, e o que ela disse me machucou. Se ela tivesse dito que se sentia atraída por ele tudo bem, mas que eu não a deixava satisfeita, foi a pior coisa que ela podia ter me falado.

Fiquei paralisado, sem reação nenhuma. Com o canto dos olhos, vi que ela estava indo em direção a porta, e antes que ela pudesse sair a puxei pelo braço e a empurrei contra a parede. Ela arregalou os olhos surpresa. Eu também estava surpreso comigo mesmo.

"Eu deveria te punir pelo que fez." Eu disse, minha boca bem próxima a dela, segurei suas duas mãos com somente uma das minhas acima de sua cabeça. Passando meu nariz gentilmente em seu rosto, até chegar ao pescoço. Senti ela prendendo a respiração quando eu a beijei logo atrás da orelha, ela estava gostando disso e não era bem o que eu queria.

Me afastei dela e vi a confusão em seus olhos. Dei um meio sorriso e a apertei um pouco mais contra a parede, eu quase perdi o foco quando ela gemeu. Me controlei o melhor possível, e me afastei dela.

"Não sabia que precisava de permissão para fazer o que eu quisesse." Ela disse um pouco ofegante.

"Eu não sabia que deveria estabelecer certas regras. Achei que você fosse ter o bom senso de falar comigo antes de fazer esse tipo de coisa."

"Me desculpe Edward, se eu me deixei levar pelo momento, se eu gostei de como ele fez eu me sentir. Mas não dava para eu simplesmente parar, ligar para você dizendo: _oi meu amor, eu estou sentada no colo do Emmett e vou transar com ele, espero que esteja tudo bem para você._" Eu não sabia o que responder, então eu fiquei parado, a encarando, sem mover um músculo. Como eu queria saber o que ela estava pensando. "Suas perguntas já acabaram? Eu quero muito ir ver a Nessie."

"Ele é melhor que eu?" Que tipo de pergunta é essa? Para que eu quero saber se o meu irmão é melhor que eu na cama? Ela me olhava com o cenho franzido, como se me perguntasse se eu tinha pirado.

"Ele não é melhor Edward, é diferente." Ela respondeu sem mudar a expressão.

"Diferente como?" Eu não conseguia calar a minha boca, eu estava sem nenhum controle.

"Não acho que essa pergunta deva ser respondida."

"Se eu perguntei é porque eu quero saber. Bella por favor." Eu estava aparentando uma calma que eu com certeza não tinha. Ela respirou fundo e resolveu responder.

"Ok, eu não queria dizer mas você pediu. Ele não tem medo de me tocar, de me fazer sentir o que ele está sentindo. Você é muito gentil, ainda acha que eu posso me machucar se você ceder aos seus desejos. Ele não é assim."

Eu estava mudo, o que eu poderia dizer em uma hora como essa? Isso não é o tipo de coisa que se aprende com o tempo, e olha que eu já tenho bastante tempo. Demorei o suficiente para me acalmar e finalmente respondi.

"Você não sai do meu lado até eu dizer que pode."

"Como é?" Ela estava realmente surpresa com o que eu disse.

"Posso não conseguir ler a sua mente, mas consigo ler a do Emmett, e quando eu passei pela casa, ele só pensava que não podia esperar pela próxima oportunidade para ficarem juntos, então pode ter certeza Isabella, que eu não tirar os olhos de você."

Ela nada disse, saiu do quarto e foi para a sala, podia ouví-la bufando de raiva. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Estava morrendo de ciúmes do Emmett e queria evitar ao máximo que eles ficassem sozinhos.

**Bella POV**

Por que o Edward tem que ser tão... urgh? Eu sei que eu não devia ter deixado acontecer, mas caramba, é o Emmett, eu sempre o achei lindo, só que eu estava enganada, ele é gostoso. E vamos ser sinceras, bom de cama. Nossa, me arrepio só de lembrar.

Eu estava na sala, tentando não pensar na nossa conversa, mas era impossível, eu estava com muita raiva do Edward. Ele não ía me deixar sozinha nem um minuto, e eu sabia que não seria nem um minuto mesmo.

Escutei passos e me virei para ver quem era. Alice estava parada na porta, me olhando com um sorriso nos lábios, mas não parecia muito feliz. Virei o rosto e senti ela sentando ao meu lado, me abraçando.

"Sabe que ele não está tão errado assim, não é?" Ela disse, enquanto eu apoiava minha cabeça em seu ombro. Não estava surpresa que ela já sabia.

"Eu sei Alice, mas nem um minuto? Não é um pouquinho demais?"

"Talvez seria se eu pudesse confiar em vocês dois." Veio a voz de Edward do andar de cima.

"Acho que você está começando a exagerar Edward, nunca te dei nenhum motivo para não confiar em mim." Eu já tinha me levantado e estava a meio caminho das escadas quando ele apareceu na minha frente.

"Além do fato de ter dormido com o meu irmão." Okay, além disso. Minha expressão dizia tudo, ele estava certo, eu tinha dormido com o Emmett, mas isso não era motivo para não confiar em mim, era? "Viu só? Você sabe que estou com a razão, não tem nem o que responder, Bella. Vou precisar de tempo para poder confiar em você de novo."

"Edward...."

"Não Bella, nada do que você diga vai me fazer mudar de idéia, e nem adianta pedir Alice, ela não sai daqui sem mim. Pode ficar aqui se quiser, mas ela não vai a lugar nenhum." E com isso ele saiu.

"Bella, não faça isso." Alice e suas visões. "Ele te ama, e está com ciúmes, não faça nada e nem diga algo que vá se arrepender depois. E acredite você vai." Eu precisava conversar com a Alice, ela era minha melhor amiga, e minha irmã, sabia que podia contar com ela.

" Eu sei que eu errei, mas.... o Emmett é...." Eu não conseguia encontrar palavras para descrever a situação. Ouvi o rosnado de Edward e parei de falar.

"Acho melhor deixar essa conversa para depois. Vou procurar o Jasper."

"Tchau Alice." Ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e saiu, me deixando sozinha com os meus pensamentos.

Não sei dizer quanto tempo fiquei no mesmo lugar, sem me mover, contemplando o nada. Só percebi que já estava amanhecendo quando eu senti Nessie deitando a cabeça no meu colo.

"Mamãe?" Ela colocou a mão em meu rosto, me mostrando Edward sentado em uma cadeira no quarto, parecendo triste.

"É complicado filha. Depois a mamãe explica, ok?" Ela assentiu e fechou os olhos, passei a mexer em seus cabelos, e logo me distraí de novo.

"Bella? Bella?!?" Olhei assustada para Edward, que estava parado na minha frente, ajoelhado.

"Por que você está gritando?" Perguntei a ele em um sussurro, sem me dar conta que estávamos só nós dois na casa.

"Você estava fora de sintonia, só queria ter certeza que me ouviria." Ele colocou a mão no meu rosto e foi descendo para o meu braço.

"Cadê Nessie?" Eu finalmente notei que ela não estava mais ali.

"Ela saiu com o Jacob há dois dias Bella." Ele parecia preocupado. "Você está bem?"

"Dois dias? Eu estou aqui há dois dias?" Ele assentiu, se sentando ao meu lado.

"É, eu tentei te chamar outras vezes, mas você não me dava atenção, então eu desisti, mas eu fiquei preocupado. Seus olhos estão escurecendo, imagino que está com sede."

"Eu ainda estou chateada, Edward." Eu disse sem olhá-lo, mesmo sabendo que a presença dele me afetava.

"Eu também estou amor, mas a gente precisa superar isso. Juntos. Me desculpa se eu gritei com você, mas eu não sabia mais o que fazer, só de pensar....." Ele preferiu não continuar a frase, e eu o agradeci mentalmente por isso.

"Me desculpa também. Eu errei, eu sei. Podemos ir caçar juntos? Estou faminta." Ele deu uma risadinha com a minha declaração e se colocou de pé, me puxando para junto dele e me dando um beijo suave nos lábios.

*********

Duas semanas, fazem duas semanas desde o ocorrido e o Edward não me toca, como isso é frustrante. Sei que ele queria me punir de alguma maneira, mas isso já está ficando ridículo.

Eu mal consigo ficar perto da minha própria família, sem falar do Jasper, o coitado deve estar sofrendo com tanta luxúria ao redor dele. Parece que a Rosalie está dando ao Emmett o mesmo tratamento que eu estou recebendo. Depois eles não querem que a gente faça nada. Como? Mas o pior de tudo isso, é ficar ouvindo Jasper e Alice, mandando ver no andar de cima.

Quando eu já estava cansada de ouvir aquilo, me levantei para voltar para casa, mas fui impedida por Esme, quem diria, a doce e adorável Esme, parecia estar gostando da situação.

"Por que não jogamos algo? Vai ser bom, tem tanto tempo que não ficamos juntos, a família toda. Nessie e Jacob já devem estar chegando." Ela disse me fazendo virar e voltar para a sala.

Fui me sentar ao lado de Edward, mas Rosalie se sentou primeiro, me obrigando a sentar ao lado dela. Ela era outra que parecia estar curtindo a situação. Como ela poderia eu não sei, afinal ela era a pessoa mais ativa sexualmente daquela casa.

Bufei lembrando que no dia anterior, eu estava em meu quarto, tentando dar um jeito na minha tensão sexual, quando Alice entrou no quarto me chamando para fazer compras. Garanto que compras era a última coisa passando na minha cabeça aquela hora. Eu só queria fazer justiça com as próprias mãos, já que Edward não me ajudava.

Apoiei os braços nas pernas e coloquei meu rosto entre minha mãos, ouvindo Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie e Edward discutindo qual seria o jogo em família. Levantei o rosto quando senti a presença de outra pessoa na sala, mas logo me arrependi ao ver que era Emmett. Ele se virou e estava para voltar para onde ele estava antes, quando Alice e Jasper entraram, de mãos dadas, e o arrastaram para perto de Carlisle, longe de mim.

Será que todo mundo pensava que eu ía atacá-lo ou vice-versa? Sei que eu estou mais excitada que tudo, mas não vou fazer burrada de novo. Mesmo que ele seja uma delícia, aqueles músculos perfeitos, os lábios experientes, as mãos grandes....

"Bella, me ajuda a pegar o jogo?" Jasper me perguntou. Eu levantei na hora, sabendo o que porque ele tinha me chamado. Mas não disse nada, só balançou a cabeça para mim, desaprovando meus pensamentos.

"Desculpa." Eu balbuciei para ele. Pegando vários jogos e levando para sala. Quando voltamos, Edward e Alice estavam tendo uma conversa muda, odiava quando eles faziam isso, mas pararam assim que viram a gente.

"Então, assim que a Nessie e o Jacob chegarem nós podemos começar a jogar." Carlisle estava animado com isso. Era quase palpável a animação dele e de Esme. Eu não podia estar mais chateada e mais excitada. Ainda mais que o Jasper foi sentar ao lado de Alice, esses dois estavam parecendo dois coelhos, e o desejo entre os dois estava sendo enviado como ondas para todos na sala. Eu já estava me contorcendo no meu lugar ao lado da Rosalie. Sem pensar olhei para o Emmett, juro que foi super inocente, ele estava no meu campo de visão, eu não estava pensando em nada naquele momento, só na vontade de me satisfazer. De qualquer jeito.

"Jasper, não dificulta." Veio a voz forte de Emmett. E logo em seguida o rosnado de Rosalie em minha direção. Olhei para ela, um pouco assustada, e tive que me encolher no sofá.

"Rosalie." Carlisle, sempre a voz da razão. "Você não acha que isso já está ficando um pouco ridículo?" Ele perguntou para o Edward, mas sem tirar os olhos da loira, que ainda me encarava.

"Carlisle, por favor, não se intrometa." Foi a resposta suave que ele recebeu.

Eu tentei não olhar para Rosalie, mas não conseguia. Os olhos dela me prendiam, ela estava com raiva de mim, isso era óbvio, mas não acho que ela fosse fazer alguma coisa. Ficamos nos encarando por meia hora, só paramos porque Nessie havia chegado com Jake.

Apesar de toda a tensão entre eu e Rosalie, o momento em família foi muito bom, realmente nos divertimos. Resolvemos parar porque Nessie estava obviamente cansada, então Edward a levou para casa, comigo ao lado é claro.

Chegamos em casa em completo e mórbido silêncio. Jake tinha ido se encontrar com o bando, então era só eu, Edward e uma Nessie adormecida. Ele a colocou na cama e foi para o quarto, sem me dirigir a palavra. O que foi que eu fiz dessa vez? A culpa não foi minha dessa vez, foi do Jasper, dele e do seu dom.

Fui a passos lentos para o nosso quarto e ele estava sentado na mesma cadeira de sempre, com o nariz enfiando em um livro. Hoje ele não ia escapar de mim, não mesmo. Fui direto para o banheiro, tomei um banho, apesar de não precisar, e coloquei uma camisola azul turquesa, meio transparente, com uma calcinha pequena da mesma, eu sabia que ele adorava me ver de azul, então, porque não me ajudar nessa situação.

Lentamente voltei ao quarto, e parei de frente para ele, esperei alguns segundos para que ele olhasse para mim, mas ele continuou com o nariz no livro, sem me dar atenção. Respirei fundo, pedindo aos céus para me ajudarem naquela missão quase impossível, e o chamei.

"Edward..." Delicadamente tirei o livro de suas mãos quando ele olhou para cima, "podemos conversar?" Eu perguntei me sentando em seu colo, cruzei as mãos atrás de seu pescoço, e aproximei meu rosto do dele.

"Não quero conversar agora Bella." Ele disse, me olhando de cima a baixo.

"Que bom, porque isso é exatamente o que eu não quero fazer." E o beijei, profunda e apaixonadamente. Como sentia falta daquilo. Suas mão pousaram no fim das minhas costas, me puxando para mais perto. Antes que eu esperasse, ele se afastou, parecia lembrar daquela punição idiota.

"Bella, isso também não é o que eu tenho em mente."

"Você estava me beijando há dois segundos. O que mudou tão de repente?" Comecei a rebolar no colo dele, e por mais que ele tentasse negar, senti que ele também me queria tanto quanto eu a ele.

"Bella... por favor." Ele pedia, mas eu já não ouvia mais, estava muito concentrada beijando seu pescoço, desabotoei a camisa dele, e ele me ajudou a tirá-la. Ele ainda não tinha me tirado do colo dele, então considerei isso um bom sinal, mas ainda assim voltei a cruzar minhas mãos atrás da cabeça dele.

"Eu sei que você quer Edward, fazem duas semanas, não sente minha falta?" Eu perguntei passando a beijar seu peito, minhas mãos ainda seguras atrás de sua cabeça, com medo de que ele me obrigasse a parar.

"Sinto muito a sua falta amor, mas não sei se devemos..." Ele parou de falar e gemeu quando eu suguei um de seus mamilos e depois o outro. Descruzei as mãos e puxei seus cabelos, forçando sua cabeça para trás, ele finalmente tinha parado de resistir. Voltei os beijos para seu pescoço, e ele me puxou pelo cabelo, colando os lábios nos meus.

Gemi contra a sua boca, que permitiu acesso livre para sua língua explorar o interior da minha boca. Ele puxou meu cabelo um pouco mais, e passou a beijar e chupar o meu pescoço. Meus gemidos estavam ficando mais altos, era maravilhoso, poder senti-lo de novo. Edward estava ficando mais ousado e eu gostando ainda mais, eu precisava daquilo.

"Uhm... Edward.... uhm... mais...." Palavras não existiam no meu vocabulário naquele momento. Só queria senti-lo.

Coloquei minha mão entre nós dois e comecei a trabalhar em seu cinto, tentando soltar o mais rápido possível. Demorei mais que o planejado, quando consegui, arranquei sem nenhuma paciência e ele riu. Ele me pegou pela cintura, ameaçando levantar da cadeira, mas não permiti.

"Não Edward,... aqui mesmo,... na cadeira." Consegui dizer entre gemidos. Ele ficou sem entender, mas não tentou mais sair. Só levantou um pouco para tirar a calça e a cueca, e depois rasgou a minha camisola, me deixando só de calcinha. E voltou a me beijar.

Seu membro estava duro e roçava na minha entrada, a calcinha ainda uma barreira. Ia me levantar para tirá-la, mas ele me impediu. Parei de beijá-lo e olhei para ele confusa. Mas ele não me respondeu com palavras, seus dedos rasgaram a minha peça íntima, só o suficiente para que ele me tocasse. Seus olhos estavam negros, e eu adorava ser a causa daquilo.

Ele enfiou um dedo em mim com força, sempre me encarando, observando minhas reações. Tentei ficar com os olhos abertos o máximo de tempo possível, mas quando senti o terceiro dedo me penetrando, os fechei e joguei minha cabeça para trás. Estava quase gozando quando ele tirou a mãos, choraminguei frustrada.

Ele apertou minha cintura com força, coisa que ele nunca havia feito antes, e que adorei. Talvez não fosse precisar do Emmett afinal de contas. Rasgando um pouco mais a minha calcinha, ele me penetrou rápido e com força, gemi alto, tentei me mexer, mas ele me segurou, me fazendo ficar parada.

Ele começou a mexer o quadril para cima, de encontro ao meu, me fazendo gemer cada vez mais alto. Edward começou de forma lenta, e depois foi aumentando o ritmo, me beijou com ferocidade, evitando que eu gemesse mais alto, eu podia acabar acordando a Nessie. Ele soltou a minha cintura, colocou a mão entre os nossos corpos e começou a massagear o meu clitóris, me levando ao primeiro orgasmo da noite.

Antes que eu pudesse me recuperar completamente, ele me tirou de seu colo e me colocou de volta, de costas para ele. Que delícia, esse era o Edward que eu sempre soube que tinha, mas nunca tinha visto. Ficamos um bom tempo nessa posição, gozei outra vez, e ele me levou para cama, ajeitou algumas almofadas e me deitou delicadamente. Me beijando com paixão.

Colocou uma das minhas pernas em seu ombro e me penetrou outra vez. Gozei sem ele ao menos se mover dentro de mim. Ele parou de me beijar e ficou me encarando, começando a se mexer, com força, e rápido. O dia estava amanhecendo quando ele finalmente gozou, me beijando com fervor.

Deitamos abraçados, nos recuperando de uma respiração desnecessária. Ele alisava as minhas costas, enquanto eu fazia círculos sem sentido em seu abdome. "Eu te amo Bella."

"Também te amo Edward." Respondi, me levantando um pouco para beijá-lo nos lábios, suavemente no começo, mas quando começou a se intensificar, ouvimos Nessie chamando da porta e tivemos que interromper o contato. "Continuamos depois." Ele prometeu e se levantou.

Mal posso esperar.


End file.
